


The End of the Time of Knights

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [20]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Над Баалатской автономией нависла неожиданная угроза, и кайзер Александр вынужден вмешаться лично





	The End of the Time of Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальные персонажи:  
> Дик Хаммер появляется в [Many Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620998) и [The Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630220), Розалинда Минц появляется в [Many Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620998) и [Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631036).  
> Райнер Блюмхарт (младший) позаимствован из «[Времени Изерлона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704725)» Annetcat (с ее ведома и согласия), за фрау Биттенфельд спасибо arashi-opera.

_26 год НР_

К восьми часам утра 25 апреля солнце Феззана поднялось достаточно высоко над горизонтом: его лучи уже проникли сквозь легкие белые шторы и освещали стол, уставленный парадным чайным сервизом и множеством блюд. Посередине стола царил малиновый пирог с желейной заливкой, гордость хозяйки дома. Семейство Миттермайеров в полном составе уже заканчивало праздничный завтрак по случаю приезда Феликса в отпуск, когда у его высокопревосходительства канцлера зазвонил личный комм. Вольфганг Миттермайер, извинившись, встал из-за стола и направился было к двери, на ходу начиная отвечать на вызов, как вдруг остановился и рявкнул:  
— Чтооо?! — сидящие за столом Эва, Феликс и Анни вздрогнули и посмотрели на отца семейства, который резко развернулся и подошел к своему креслу. Светлые глаза Ураганного Волка метали молнии, свободная рука была сжата в кулак. Чуть снизив тон, он спросил: — Байерляйн, это точно? Ладно. Высылайте машину, я выезжаю. Феликс!  
— Да? — отозвался донельзя удивленный сын.  
— Немедленно свяжись с Хаммером. Только что стало известно — флот «Черных Рыцарей» вместо того, чтобы участвовать в военных учениях на Урваши, ушел к Хайнессену. Они собираются разнести Баалат к Хелевой матери!  
— Адмирал Биттенфельд спятил на старости лет?! — начал было шокированный Феликс, но остановился, увидев, как отец сердито сдвинул брови.  
— Адмирал Биттенфельд сидит дома под капельницей с антибиотиками в окружении любящих домочадцев и еще ни о чем не знает. — Миттермайер нарезал круги по комнате, не обращая внимания на взволнованные взгляды жены и дочери. — Вален назначил ему на замену Людвига Кемпфа. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал?  
— Сын того самого адмирала Кемпфа, что погиб при Гайерсбурге?  
— Да. Подробности позже. Вызывай Дика. По официальным каналам информация может задержаться на несколько часов, а с этими вашими новыми кораблями каждая минута на счету, сам знаешь.  
Феликс взял свой комм, вызывая феззанский центр межзвездной связи.  
— Капитан Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь, код допуска пересылаю. Да, срочную связь с Хайнессеном вот по этому номеру. Через несколько минут будет, — сказал он, отрываясь от комма. — Мама, Анни, не волнуйтесь. Мы обязательно справимся.  
— Да, Эва, — сказал Миттермайер, подходя к жене и кладя руки ей на плечи, — все будет хорошо. Я...  
— Ты поедешь в министерство? — спросила наконец обретшая дар речи Эва. — Машина еще не пришла...  
Внезапно раздался мелодичный звонок, и Феликс подошел к экрану, висящему на стене столовой. Его зеркальная поверхность оставалась темной, слышались только какие-то странные звуки, шорохи и наконец раздался сонный голос:  
— Феликс, какого черта? У нас пять утра!  
— Дик, нет времени спать, к вам идут «Черные Рыцари», они намерены штурмовать Хайнессен. Включи видеосвязь!  
— О черт... Сейчас, я хоть оденусь. Доброе утро, кстати. Ваше высокопревосходительство, фрау Миттермайер, фройляйн. Прощу прощения за грубость.  
По экрану пошли светящие полосы, и наконец появился заспанный Дик Хаммер, в белой форменной рубашке, которую он застегивал на ощупь, шаря одной рукой по пуговицам, а второй приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы. Карие глаза, впрочем, глядели вполне осмысленно.  
— Откуда информация? — в голосе коммодора Хаммера зазвучали профессиональные нотки.  
— Из генштаба, — ответил Ураганный Волк, подходя к экрану. — «Черные Рыцари» нарушили приказ и понесут за это наказание. Но до тех пор вам надо продержаться. И лишние жертвы тоже никому не нужны. Сколько у вас этих новых кораблей?  
— Сами знаете, — Дик поглядел на Феликса. — Две сотни ровно, сколько выделили по последнему договору.  
Миттермайер покачал головой:  
— Кемпф сметет их одним выстрелом. У него флот в пять тысяч модифицированных кораблей. Отправлялись на Урваши, там учения...  
— Ясно, — ответил Дик. По экрану пробежала рябь и слышимость ухудшилась — Кемпф? А я-то думал, у вас старина Биттенфельд все еще командует... Хм, судя по увеличению помех, похоже ваши рыцари уже недалеко. Ладно, сделаем, что сможем.

Хаммер отдал честь и отключился. Миттермайеры переглянулись — судьба Баалатской автономии висела на волоске. Феликс старался не выдать тревоги, терзавшей его сердце. Лин... Она сейчас на Хайнессене, готовится к экзаменам. Последний раз они виделись два месяца назад, он рассчитывал, что летом она сможет приехать на Феззан. Но теперь... Усилием воли Феликс прогнал воспоминания о кошмаре на Дионии. Здесь они этого не допустят, не важно как, но не допустят.  
— Даже если поднять сейчас флот по красной тревоге, что Вален уже наверняка сделал, общий вылет займет несколько часов, а до Хайнессена даже на новых гипердвигателях лететь не один день, — говорил в это время Вольфганг. — Слишком долго.  
— Инженеры говорили, что при необходимости перемещения можно ускорять. Риск довольно велик, но если соблюдать все меры предосторожности...  
— Мюллер! — перебив сына, воскликнул Ураганный Волк. — Мюллер же на Эйгоне! Он гораздо ближе к Хайнессену, чем мы. У него...  
— У него три сотни кораблей, причем половина экспериментальных. Но это лучше, чем ничего, — серьезно сказал Феликс. — В конце концов, у него еще и авторитет. Он же Железный Щит!  
— Верно. Ладно. Эва, Анни, нам пора. Я думаю, ехать надо сразу во дворец. — Ураганный Волк направился к выходу. Все последовали за ним, стараясь не очень отставать. Анни шла последней и, выходя из комнаты, обернулась на потухший экран. Она не проронила ни слова с тех пор, как раздался первый звонок, только сжимала руки и вздыхала. Эва с тревогой поглядывала на дочь, но сейчас не могла отойти от мужа.  
— Да, — согласился с отцом Феликс, — Их Величествам уже наверняка доложили. И срочно нужен приказ для Мюллера. Мама, папа скоро вернется, — продолжил он, обнимая сначала сестру, а потом мать. — Он же теперь не главнокомандующий.  
— А ты? — спросила фрау Миттермайер, стараясь сдерживать свое волнение.  
— Как повезет. Мне обязательно повезет, мама, не волнуйся. Пока, Анни! — Феликс выбежал вслед за отцом. Хлопнула дверь машины.  
— Мама, — внезапно подала голос Анни. — А ведь дядя Нейхардт и в самом деле Железный Щит?  
— Да, — постаралась улыбнуться Эва, превозмогая тревогу. — Он отстоит Хайнессен, обязательно.

  
* * *

Его Величество Александр Зигфрид фон Лоэнграмм уже заканчивал завтрак в обществе своей матери, когда в дверь постучали. Вошедший — секретарь кайзера Эрнст фон Штокхаузен — был бледен и растерян, и с порога провозгласил:  
— Ваше Величество, чрезвычайная ситуация! Его высокопревосходительство главнокомандующий флота Вален просит срочно его принять!  
Алек переглянулся с матерью, которая выглядела удивленной не меньше его самого, и кивнул:  
— Пусть войдет.  
Секретарь удалился, и через несколько секунд в комнату быстрым шагом вошел Август Самюэль Вален, последние тринадцать лет командующий флотом Нойе Рейха. Судя по выражению его лица, произошло что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее.  
— Ваше Величество, кайзерин, прошу прощения за то, что прервал ваш завтрак, но дело не терпит отлагательств. — Алек кивнул, и Вален продолжил: — Только что мне стало известно, что флот под командованием вице-адмирала Кемпфа в нарушение всех договоров и приказов направился с карательной операцией в Баалатскую автономию. Необходимо принять срочные меры по предотвращению войны.  
Александр Зигфрид резким движением поднялся на ноги, от этого на столе жалобно зазвенели чашки и бокалы. Он явно хотел сказать или сделать что-то резкое, но перехватил взгляд матери и постарался взять себя в руки. Помедлив несколько секунд, он спросил:  
— Когда это произошло?  
— Несколько часов назад, Ваше Величество, — ответил Вален. Внезапно он опустился на одно колено, склонив голову и уперев кулак в пол: — Ваше Величество, это моя вина! Я назначил Кемпфа замещать адмирала Биттенфельда на время его болезни...  
— Флот-адмирал Вален, давайте с вашей виной разберемся позже, — ответил Алек, выходя из-за стола. Белый плащ метнулся за ним, сшибая какую-то чашку, которая покатилась с противным звоном. Хильда протянула руку и поймала ее, не нарушая молчания. Глаза кайзерин внимательно следили за сыном, который подошел к Валену и приказал:  
— Поднимитесь, главнокомандующий, и введите меня в курс дела.  
— Пять тысяч кораблей из подразделения «Черных Рыцарей» были направлены на военную базу Урваши для проведения учений. — Вален встал, его голос зазвучал четко и ясно.— Передвижения флота не вызывали подозрений до самого последнего перемещения, когда к ожидаемому времени «Черные Рыцари» не появились в запланированной точке выхода. Часом позже поступило видеообращение вице-адмирала Кемпфа к флоту, которое транслировалось и на базу с призывом всему гарнизону присоединиться к «экспедиции возмездия». Начальник базы Каттельман отказался последовать за ними без прямого приказа из штаба и переправил это обращение в столицу. Видеообращение у меня с собой, вот компакт.  
— Посмотрим его позже, — перебил Алек. — Когда следует ждать удара по автономии?  
— В настоящее время местонахождение флота «Черных Рыцарей» неизвестно, но, судя по их намерениям, в районе системы Баалат их следует ждать меньше чем через сутки, флот укомплектован новыми быстроходными кораблями.  
— На Хайнессен сообщили? — спросила кайзерин.  
— Сообщение было отправлено немедленно, Ваше Величество, — ответил ей Вален. — Но уведомление о приеме еще не поступило. В любом случае, флот Баалатской автономии не сможет остановить Кемпфа, слишком у них мало кораблей новой конструкции.

В этот момент в дверь снова постучали, и Штокхаузен объявил, что канцлер Миттермайер и капитан Миттермайер фон Ройенталь просят срочной аудиенции. Алек улыбнулся впервые с момента получения новостей и приказал пришедшим немедленно войти. Ураганный Волк и не отстающий от него ни на шаг Феликс стремительно ворвались в комнату. Они хотели что-то сказать, но увидели Валена и поняли, что все уже известно.  
— Ваше Величество, кайзерин... — начал было Миттермайер, но Алек прервал его одним взглядом и сказал Валену:  
— Главнокомандующий, распорядитесь послать по направлению к Хайнессену флот из Шаттенбурга и пошлите приказ Кемпфу немедленно отвести флот.  
— Ваше Величество, — возразил Вален, — это займет по меньшей мере три дня. — И, насколько мне известно, «Черные Рыцари» отключили дальнюю связь.  
— Ваше Величество, — все-таки вмешался Миттермайер. — Ближе всего к Баалату, помимо устаревшего флота на Урваши, небольшая эскадра самых современных кораблей под командованием флот-адмирала Мюллера. Он может прибыть туда намного раньше. И возможно, у него есть шансы остановить Кемпфа без единого выстрела.  
— Флот-адмирал Миттермайер прав, — сказала Хильда. — Авторитет флот-адмирала Мюллера достаточно высок в войсках хотя бы из уважения к его прошлым заслугам.  
— Но их слишком мало, если «Черные Рыцари» начнут стрелять, — сказал Вален.  
— У нас нет другого выхода, — ответила Хильда. — Я считаю, что Мюллер сможет оценить риски сам и в критической ситуации принять правильное решение.  
— Тем не менее, флот Шаттенбурга, вернее, только новые корабли, следует послать к Баалату, — сказал Алек. — Вален, отдайте Мюллеру приказ, чтобы вылетал немедленно. Спасибо за совет, флот-адмирал Миттермайер. Я рад, что даже на посту канцлера вы не растеряли боевые навыки.  
— Благодарю, Ваше Величество, — ответил Миттермайер, кланяясь.  
— Главнокомандующий, оставьте нам это видеообращение и приступайте к выполнению намеченного.  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — Вален с поклоном протянул компакт. — Все будет исполнено.

После того, как Вален удалился, Алек с минуту хранил молчание, собираясь с мыслями. Потом произнес:  
— Феликс, после того, как мы посмотрим запись, подготовь «Асгард» к вылету.  
— Ваше Величество! — ахнул Миттермайер — Простите, но мне кажется вам не следует принимать участие в операции по подавлению мелкого бунта в войсках!  
— Я сам приму решение, в чем мне следует принимать участие! К тому же, чем бы дело не закончилось, придется улаживать отношения с Баалатом, и я хочу сделать это лично.  
Помолчав, кайзер мрачно добавил:  
— Если, конечно, будет кому приносить извинения за поведение моего адмирала.  
Миттермайер поклонился, выражая свое согласие. «Мелкий бунт» мог иметь далеко идущие последствия для армии и Империи в целом, не говоря уж о возможных жертвах среди мирного населения. Флот, не повинующийся приказам, следовало наказать — быстро и жестко. Кайзеру Александру Зифгриду придется показать всей Галактике, что такие вещи недопустимы.

Ее Величество явно хотела что-то возразить на слова Алека, но поняла, что это бесполезно и промолчала. Отговаривать сына от первой в жизни настоящей военной экспедиции было пустой тратой времени.  
В разговор вступил Феликс, привычно отбрасывая лишние в этом обществе требования этикета:  
— Если мы хотим успеть за флотом Шаттенбурга, нам придется разогнать твой флагман до рекордных скоростей. Действительно, лучше я сам за этим прослежу. Но, учитывая твой опыт в непосредственном командовании флотами, Алек, мне кажется, что в данном вопросе следует положиться на Валена и Мюллера.  
— Согласен. Тем не менее, отсиживаться на Феззане я не намерен.  
— По-моему, пора просмотреть речь Кемпфа, — произнесла кайзерин, встав из-за стола и подходя к остальным. — Время не ждет.  
Алек кивнул. Феликс взял компакт и, подключив его к компьютеру, запустил запись. На экране, висящем на стене комнаты, появился Людвиг Кемпф на мостике «Королевского тигра». Внешне вице-адмирал ничем не напоминал своего знаменитого отца, сложение и внешность он, видимо, унаследовал от матери. Сжав правую руку в кулак, Кемпф вещал страстно и уверенно, называя Баалатскую автономию «язвой на прекрасном теле Империи», призывал «обрушиться на недобитых врагов со всей мощью и скоростью нашего флота, свершить справедливое возмездие» и заявлял, что «победителей не судят». После того, как запись кончилась, присутствующие переглянулись. Наконец Хильда нарушила тревожное молчание:  
— Я, конечно, знала о связях вице-адмирала Кемпфа с ультраконсерваторами, он даже однажды попытался баллотироваться в парламент, но не прошел. Но я не думала, что это для него настолько личное. Объявленная им вендетта является ничем иным как местью за смерть отца, это не может быть политическим шагом.  
— Я поручу Фернеру разобраться с консерваторами, — заявил Алек, на которого речь произвела впечатление намного более сильное, чем на остальных. — Нужно выяснить, нет ли среди них еще подобных экстремистов. О чем только думал Биттенфельд, продвигая по службе этого сумасшедшего?! Честное слово, я расформирую его «рыцарей» по разным подразделениям! И корабли велю перекрасить!  
— В розовый цвет? — с нарочитой серьезностью спросил Феликс. Все рассмеялись и напряжение, сковывающее их нервы, начало постепенно проходить.  
— Если серьезно, Алек, пора действовать. Биттенфельд никуда не денется.  
— Я займусь этим делом в ваше отсутствие, — сказал Миттермайер, подходя ближе. — Думаю, мне самому стоит съездить к Биттенфельду. Хотя я бы предпочел бы лично проследить за... возможным сражением.  
— Я понимаю ваши чувства, господин канцлер, но, тем не менее, мы постараемся справиться сами. Тем более, что как вы правильно сказали, по сути, это всего лишь мелкий бунт. Пошли, Феликс, мне надо составить и подписать кучу приказов. Штокхаузен! — крикнул Алек, выходя из комнаты.  
— Мы не будем лезть под выстрелы, — сказал Феликс, обнимая отца на прощанье. — Ваше Величество, — сказал он, обращаясь к Хильде, — не волнуйтесь, я не стану подвергать Алека необоснованному риску.  
— Идите, капитан Миттермайер фон Ройенталь. Я надеюсь на вас, — ответила кайзерин, отпуская его кивком головы. Феликс отдал честь и быстрым шагом покинул комнату. Миттермайер и Хильда остались одни. Они молчали, слишком хорошо понимая чувства друг друга, чтобы говорить что-либо вслух. Тени прошлого обступали их со всех сторон. Несколько минут спустя Миттермайер попросил разрешения удалиться, он хотел успеть кое-что сделать до отлета «Асгарда». Всего через несколько часов белоснежный императорский флагман, один из самых быстроходных кораблей Империи, должен был покинуть столицу и отправиться в свое первое сражение.

  
* * *

В девять утра среднегалактического времени в населенной части планеты Эйгон был еще поздний вечер 24 апреля. Флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер сидел дома в кабинете и дочитывал отчет о реконструкции одного из заводских корпусов. В принципе он терпеть не мог брать работу домой, но на службе его сегодня весь день отвлекали, а бедный фон Шелленберг уже весь извелся в ожидании резолюции начальства. Зря кстати волновался парень, работа проделана хорошая, и отчет очень добротный. Мюллер подписал положительную резолюцию, и мгновение спустя в кабинет вошла Фредерика с чаем и сладостями. Нейхардт улыбнулся, в очередной раз поражаясь, насколько точно она всегда угадывала момент, и собрался что-то сказать на эту тему, но тут комм замигал красным огоньком экстренного вызова из столицы.  
— Слушаю.  
На экране появился главнокомандующий Вален, и если уж у Валена было такое лицо, то случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
— Чрезвычайная ситуация, флот-адмирал, — начал Вален безо всяких приветствий. — «Черные Рыцари» нарушили приказ и направились в Баалатскую автономию с целью нападения на Хайнессен. — Мюллер сглотнул, Фредерика за спиной тихо охнула, со стуком поставив поднос на стол. — Вы ближе всех, поднимайте всё, что у вас есть, и идите на соединение с Баалатским флотом. Детали и официальный приказ придут позже.  
— Слушаюсь, командующий.  
— Продержитесь до прихода основных сил, флот-адмирал, — экран отключился.  
Обернуться к жене или даже толком осознать новость времени не было, нужно было поднять флот, вызвать машину, приказать готовить «Парсифаль» к взлету... Хель, время неудачное, быстрее чем за час они не вылетят, но хорошо хоть не середина ночи.  
Отдал все приказы, включил на комме перевод звонков и сообщений на мостик флагмана, надел мундир, висящий на спинке стула, все-таки сделал пару глотков чая. Фредерики в кабинете уже не было, наверное, на улице ждет машину, может, проводит его до космопорта, тогда они хоть в машине успеют попрощаться.  
Фредерика действительно стояла на крыльце, но не в домашнем платье, не в одном из привычных костюмов — а в военной форме. Старой военной форме Союза Свободных Планет.  
— Я еду с тобой, — тихо сказала она.  
— Фредерика...  
— Они летят на Хайнессен, Нейхардт. На Хайнессен. Я не останусь здесь ждать списка погибших и гадать, вернешься ли ты.  
— Но...  
— Я знаю, как это — сражаться возле Баалата.  
И тут вдруг флот-адмирал Мюллер вспомнил, что Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян — боевой офицер, принимавший полноценное участие почти во всех сражениях 13-го флота. И он действительно не может ей обещать, что вернется. Вернется сам, и не принесет скорбных новостей о людях, небезразличных им обоим.  
Машина резко затормозила возле них, открывая двери, и Мюллер посторонился, пропуская жену вперед.  
— Поехали.

Официальный приказ, вместе со всеми данными о том, что собственно происходит, пришел на «Парсифаль» часом позже, и флот-адмирал ушел с мостика в кабинет, разобраться в ситуации. А ситуация была еще хуже, чем показалось сначала. Пять тысяч кораблей. «Черные Рыцари» чуть ли не полным составом под предводительством вице-адмирала Кемпфа собирались, в нарушение всего чего можно и чего нельзя, «выжечь демократическую язву одним ударом». Запись речи Кемпфа тоже прислали, и при просмотре у Мюллера волосы встали дыбом. Великий Один, откуда, откуда в нем столько ненависти? Неужели с Гайесбурга, ведь столько лет прошло... Хель, это сражение и тогда-то многим казалось бессмысленной тратой человеческих жизней, а теперь еще и требует новых жертв. Ведь даже при самом благоприятном исходе Кемпф и его старшие офицеры пойдут под трибунал, а в худшем случае... Мюллер содрогнулся. «Не допустить бомбардировки планеты и высадки десанта», стояло в приказе. «Любой ценой» написано не было, но читалось. Да и какая может быть цена, если у него три сотни кораблей, а на Хайнессене — две, плюс жалкие остатки Нерегулярного флота... «Флота Самообороны Баалатской автономии», как он теперь назывался. А продержаться до прибытия основных сил надо.  
— Что ж, Железный Щит, будем надеяться, ты все еще достоин своего прозвища.  
Нет, все же какая ирония... Заработав это прозвище в бою против Яна Вэньли, теперь он должен прикрывать его наследие. И не от пиратов и сектантов, а от элитного подразделения Имперского флота.  
Шаги, и голос Фредерики:  
— Мы подходим к Баалату, есть связь с Хайнессеном.  
— Иду.  
Любой ценой... А Фредерика не где-то в безопасном месте, а с ним на флагмане. И это ей не привыкать к такому положению дел, а он... «Сосредоточься, флот-адмирал. Яну это не помешало при Вермиллионе почти победить, вот и ты справишься».

  
* * *

Когда не выспавшийся, а потому очень недовольный, адмирал в отставке Дасти Аттенборо вошел в зал заседаний министерства военных дел Баалатской автономии, первое, что он увидел — переговорный экран, полный мрачных знакомых и не очень лиц. В верхнем правом углу как раз отдал честь и отключился флот-адмирал Мюллер, на остальных светились физиономии старших офицеров Флота самообороны, по-видимому, тоже принимавших участие в обсуждении сложившейся ситуации. Адмирал Лао Тенг обернулся на звук открывшейся двери.  
— Адмирал Аттенборо, ну наконец-то! Рад видеть! — на лице бывшего помощника, а теперь главнокомандующего флота, выразилось явное облегчение.  
— Лао, я не для этого выходил в отставку, — хмуро ответил Дасти. — Хотя я понимаю, что случай серьезный.  
— Адмирал Аттенборо, — Юлиан Минц машинально отдал честь, хотя это движение не слишком подходило к штатской одежде, в которой были они оба. — Прошу прощения, что пришлось вас вызвать, но действительно, ситуация чрезвычайная.  
— Я уже вроде бы понял, что к чему, перейдем к делу, — встряхнувшись, ответил Дасти.  
— Флот-адмирал Мюллер направляется к Хайнессену с небольшой эскадрой новеньких кораблей, — сказал Лао. — У них приказ — прикрыть нас и по-возможности задержать «Черных Рыцарей» без применения силы. Но Мюллер не уверен, что это получится, поэтому мы выработали совместный план обороны. Вот, смотри, — и главнокомандующий указал на трехмерную схему расстановки флотов. Дальше всего от плоскости эклиптики Баалата отстоял маленький серебристый треугольник имперского подразделения, за ним выстраивались в линию обороны несколько самых современных подразделений из флота автономии, и совсем уже близко к планете располагались медицинские и транспортные корабли.  
— Здесь, — продолжил Лао, тыкая лазерной указкой в схему, — транспортники готовятся установить защитные минные поля. Сюда же выводят все имеющиеся у нас генераторы зефир-частиц, их распылят, если переговоры ни к чему не приведут.  
— А если нашим придется отступать через минное поле? — удивленно спросил Аттенборо.  
— Точно, ты же не в курсе, — сказал Юлиан. — На современных минах есть система распознавания «свой-чужой». Удобная штука!  
Прозвучал звонок, и Лао включил комм. Пара нажатий кнопок, и в свободном углу экрана появился адмирал Кассельн, как всегда спокойный и собранный. Он отдал честь и сказал:  
— План эвакуации разработан. О, Дасти, давно не виделись! Ты тоже на посту?  
— Сам удивляюсь, — ехидно ответил Аттенборо.  
— Тогда я пошел, — сказал Юлиан, обращаясь к главнокомандующему. Тот кивнул.  
— А ты разве не летишь с нами? — удивился Дасти. — Я уж думал, ты не захочешь пропустить это историческое событие.  
— Я лучше потом почитаю твои мемуары, — улыбнулся Юлиан. Потом сказал серьезно: — Мне поручено организовать эвакуацию Хайнессенополиса, пока адмирал Кассельн занимается остальными городами, он сейчас в Тернусене.  
— А наш дорогой президент чем занят? Как обычно, учит народ правильно произносить его фамилию? — От колкости Дасти все-таки не смог удержаться.  
— Сун успокаивает население, — отозвался Кассельн. — Журналисты за несколько часов успели нагнать такой паники, что того гляди придется звать розенриттеров. Кстати, лейтенант Блюмхарт, — обратился он к молодому человеку с цветочным шевроном на плече, который незаметно вошел в комнату несколько минут назад и все это время с некоторым недоумением молча следил за пикировкой. — Ваш командир уже в столице?  
— Генерал Линц прибудет через тридцать минут, — ответил розенриттер, отдав честь. Он обменялся взглядами с Аттенборо и добавил, — мы позаботимся о Хайнессене, можете быть спокойны.  
Дасти кивнул.  
— Флот к вылету готов! — на экране появился помощник главнокомандующего Дик Хаммер. Судя по картинке, он говорил с мостика «Шаолиня». — Челноки вас ждут.  
— Никак не пойму, — сказал Дасти, направляясь к выходу, — зачем я вам понадобился, вы вроде все сами умные.  
— Честное слово, адмирал, — ответил Лао. — Гонять «Черных Рыцарей» в вашей компании куда спокойнее.

  
* * *

Вице-адмирал Людвиг Кемпф стоял на мостике «Королевского тигра» и изучал схему расположения кораблей противника. Судя по представленным данным, его авантюра еще имела шанс завершиться успехом. Нет, его не мучали сомнения по поводу принятого решения, но некоторая доля неуверенности в нескольких командирах подразделений мешала при составлении плана сражения. Кроме того, высланные вперед разведчики только что передали: впереди, перед Баалатским флотом, располагается небольшая эскадра под командованием флот-адмирала Мюллера. Эта неожиданная помеха могла создать «Черным рыцарям» дополнительные сложности, хотя кораблей у прославленного Железного Щита было до смешного мало. Тем не менее, Кемпф решил еще раз провести тактический расчет с учетом всех новых факторов, прежде чем начинать бой. Но тут его отвлекли связисты, сообщив:  
— Ваше превосходительство, пришел вызов с «Парсифаля»! Флот-адмирал Мюллер требует немедленно ответить!  
Командующий «Черными рыцарями» после минутного колебания кивнул, приказав установить связь по закрытому каналу. На экране появился Мюллер, сидящий в командирском кресле на мостике своего флагмана.  
— Вице-адмирал Кемпф, — начал Мюллер. — Немедленно отведите свой флот в точку, указанную в полученном вами приказе. Не понимаю, как вы могли так ошибиться, ваших навигаторов следует подвергнуть дисциплинарному наказанию.  
— Флот-адмирал, — резко прервал его Кемпф. — Наш флот находится здесь с намерениями, о которых вы, без сомнения, осведомлены. Поэтому я просто предлагаю вам убраться с дороги и не мешать нам исполнить свой долг перед Империей!  
— Ваш долг перед Империей состоит в том, чтобы исполнять приказы, — парировал Мюллер. — Так же, как и мой. У меня есть приказ остановить ваше продвижение в сторону Баалатской автономии, и я намерен ему следовать.  
— Мюллер, мне известно ваше пристрастие к демократам, вы провели с ними слишком много времени и утратили правильные ориентиры, — Кемпф повысил голос и сжал руки в кулаки. — Вы стали пособником старых врагов Рейха, и если вы будете упорствовать, наш флот сметет вашу жалкую эскадру. Предателей следует расстреливать, а вы никто иной, как предатель!  
Мюллер поднялся с кресла и скрестил руки на груди. Несколько секунд он размышлял над ответом: оскорбление было очень серьезным, но выработанная годами привычка к дипломатии не позволяла ответить ему тем же. Тем более, что нужно было попробовать пустить в ход последний аргумент. Если ему не удастся убедить Кемпфа, то он хотя бы сможет потянуть время, выигранные лишние минуты могут оказаться решающими. Потом произнес достаточно спокойным тоном:  
— Кемпф, мне никогда не приходилось стрелять в своих. Но я видел, к чему это приводит. Я видел, к чему приводит нарушение приказов. К чему приводит самодеятельность. Поверьте, мне не хочется открывать огонь по сыну человека, чью память я чту.  
— Вы! — командир «Черных Рыцарей» утратил последнюю толику сдержанности. — Вы не смеете упоминать имя моего отца, вы посмели выжить в той битве! Он погиб как герой, а вы даже не попытались его спасти. А теперь еще и стали на сторону врага! Я не намерен повиноваться вашим приказам, пока вы стоите между мной и ошметками флота Яна Вэньли. Между теми людьми, которым вы позволили победить и с которыми потом спелись! Подлый предатель! Разговор окончен!

Кемпф выключил связь и отдал приказ всему флоту двигаться вперед. Он старался не обращать внимания на растерянные лица офицеров, стоящих рядом. Им, да и ему самому внезапно стало ясно, что вместо желаемой награды за проявленное рвение их ждет в лучшем случае отставка. А вероятнее всего — трибунал. Подумав еще некоторое время, Кемпф затребовал включить общевойсковой канал связи и обратился к флоту еще с одной речью. Ему нужно было изгнать всякие сомнения из умов своих подчиненных, поэтому он не стеснялся никаких аргументов:  
— Отступить сейчас — означает пустить Фенриру под хвост и наши жизни, и нашу честь! «Черные Рыцари» никогда не отступали! Мы должны сделать все, что от нас зависит, чтобы выполнить задание. Покарать предателей и врагов! Пусть нас накажут, но накажут за дело! Полный вперед! Открыть огонь из носовых орудий!

Флот черных кораблей устремился к намеченной цели с устрашающей скоростью. Впереди стали вспыхивать один за другим корабли противника, пространство вокруг «Королевского тигра» расчертили лазеры ответных выстрелов. Судя по схеме на экране, эскадра Мюллера оставалась на месте и только отстреливалась, быстро меняя формацию за формацией, перестраиваясь с фантастической точностью и быстротой, в это же время остальной флот с максимальной скоростью приближался к месту схватки. Через несколько минут первые корабли баалатцев начали стрелять по передовым отрядам «Черных Рыцарей». Кемпф уже собирался отдать приказ о том, чтобы часть подразделений вышла их основной плоскости построения и обрушилась на противника одновременно сверху и снизу, как поступило экстренное сообщение:  
— Новый флот на шесть часов! Ваше превосходительство! Новый флот! Опознан флагман! «Саламандра»! Ваше превосходительство!  
— Значит, главнокомандующий Вален явился лично наблюдать за нашей операцией! Усилить огонь!  
— Ваше превосходительство! Запрашивают связь! Срочно! По общему каналу! Это не «Саламандра»! Это «Асгард»! Его Величество!  
— Тем лучше, — заявил Кемпф. — Открыть общий канал связи! Трансляцию на все корабли!  
Штабные офицеры переглянулись за спиной командующего. Если бы он мог в этот момент обернуться и прочитать выражения их лиц, он бы, вероятно, еще подумал, стоит ли отдавать такой приказ. Но вице-адмирал Кемпф не ведал сомнений. Поэтому он без страха, с какой-то странной гордостью смотрел на экран, где поле битвы теперь заслоняла фигура кайзера Александра Зифгрида. Все присутствующие на мостике вскинули руки к вискам.  
— Вице-адмирал Кемпф, я приказываю вам немедленно прекратить огонь и остановить флот, — сказал кайзер. — Немедленно!  
— Ваше Величество! — глаза Кемпфа горели. — Позвольте карающему мечу уничтожить врагов Империи, разлагающих ее стройное тело изнутри, дайте нам закончить начатое!  
— Кемпф, вы отдаете себе отчет, что вы теперь не отделаетесь отставкой? Я приказываю немедленно прекратить огонь, — кайзер был зол, но пока еще сдерживался. — Если вы не подчинитесь, я отдам приказ Валену расстрелять ваш флот с тыла, вы это понимаете?  
— Ваше Величество... — Кемпф казался разочарованным, но не сдавшимся. Он помолчал некоторое время, потом продолжил, чуть спокойнее, но безапелляционно. — Простите, Ваше Величество, отступить сейчас — это опозорить наш флот! Это предать все, во что верим мы и многие достойные люди Империи! Хайнессен должен быть разрушен! Стерт с лица Галактики! Когда это будет сделано, вы поймете, что я оказал вам огромную услугу! Прощайте, Ваше Величество, да хранит великий Один нашу Империю!

Одно движение — и связь отключена. Второе — наконец осмотреться вокруг и понять, что подчиненные его мнение не разделяют, но отступать им тоже некуда. Третье — обернуться обратно и встать лицом перед экраном, на котором вспышки гибнущих кораблей все увеличивались и учащались по мере приближения к противнику.  
— Если нам суждено погибнуть, — воскликнул Кемпф, — мы заберем с собой всех тех, кого успеем. И прежде всего — тех, кто более виновен! Всем кораблям — сосредоточить огонь на «Парсифале»!

Лазерные лучи ударили, казалось, сплошным потоком, накрывая серебристый флагман впереди. И одновременно с этим раздался страшный грохот. «Королевский тигр» затрясся, разваливаясь, унося с собой виновных и невиновных, разлетаясь на мелкие обломки, становясь космическим мусором. Некому было видеть довольную усмешку на лице Людвига Кемпфа, отправляющегося на встречу со своим отцом в Вальгалле.

 

 

«Королевский тигр» отключил прямую связь, но финальный приказ Кемпфа ретрансляторы передали. Побледневший Алек открыл было рот, чтобы подтвердить Валену приказ атаковать мятежное подразделение, но тут зазвучало еще одно сообщение по общей связи.  
— Говорит коммодор Любкен, старший по званию офицер «Черных Рыцарей». «Королевский тигр» уничтожен, вице-адмирал Кемпф погиб. Я принимаю на себя командование «Черными рыцарями» и приказываю сдаться флоту Его Величества. Просим прекращения огня. Повторяю...  
Следующим было сообщение с «Саламандры» от Валена, с приказом прекратить огонь и окружить черные корабли, потом с «Шаолиня», от адмирала Лао... Потом эфир замолчал, а на экранах было видно только флот Валена и арьергард «Рыцарей», «Асгард» был слишком далеко от места схватки.  
— Установить связь с «Парсифалем»!  
— «Парсифаль» не отвечает!  
— Дайте изображение с места действия, «Шаолинь», «Саламандра», передайте изображение с места действия!  
Через несколько мгновений картинка пришла, и связисты отправили ее на экран.  
— Великий Один, — выдохнул Алек. — Это же...

На экране по пустоте космоса плыли обломки. Зрелище Феликсу уже знакомое, но... Помимо привычного серого, по космосу плыли куски черного металла — то, что осталось от «Королевского тигра» и его собратьев, — а рядом сверкали в лучах Баалата куски серебристой обшивки. Узнаваемые настолько, что ошибиться было нельзя.  
«Один, а что я отцу скажу?» — пронеслось в голове у Феликса, а потом разбитым калейдоскопом замелькали воспоминания...  
«Дядя Нейхардт, а что ты мне привез?» «Курсант Миттермайер, вы же были на этой лекции два года назад?» — «Теперь я смогу понять в ней гораздо больше, флот-адмирал!» Щелк каблуками, и рука к виску... Письмо, отправленное на Канопус после того как отец предложил поменять фамилию, — «мне нужно разобраться, что именно тогда произошло, а отцу слишком тяжело об этом говорить»... И то прощание в космопорте Эйгона в прошлом году — «Нейхардт, нам нужно посмотреть электрочайник...» А ведь кому-то придется лететь на Эйгон и говорить с фрау Фредерикой. А Лин ему как в глаза смотреть?  
На мостике воцарилась гнетущая тишина, и Феликс никак не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от экрана, но тут внезапно очнулись связисты.  
— Сообщение с линкора «Штутгарт»!  
Видео не было, только голос, и то шли помехи, но этого было достаточно.  
— Говорит флот-адмирал Мюллер. Линкор «Штутгарт» временно является флагманом эскадры «Фельдблюмен», капитанам выйти на связь и доложить о состоянии кораблей. Ждем дальнейших приказаний, Ваше Величество.  
Вздох облегчения прозвучал едва ли не громче переданного сообщения. Алек, со счастливой улыбкой на лице, медленно и четко проговорил в микрофон общей связи:  
— Отвести уцелевшие корабли «Черных Рыцарей» за границу системы Баалат. Через час приглашаю командующих на совещание на борту «Асгарда».  
Кивнул Феликсу, и тот спустился к штурману — выводить «Асгард» поближе к сражавшимся флотам и их флагманам.

  
* * *

— Общая трансляция прекращена, — объявил офицер связи, уступая место перед экраном адмиралу Лао. На «Штутгарте» общей связи не было, пришлось передавать через «Шаолинь».  
— Флот-адмирал, — заговорил Лао, — медицинские корабли выстраиваются у линии С, ремонтные корабли и корабли поддержки следом за ними. Мы отправляем вам их позывные, так что связывайтесь с ними напрямую. Поисковые шаттлы уже прочесывают весь район.  
— Благодарю вас, адмирал.  
— Это вам спасибо, командующий. Хайнессен у вас в долгу, — Лао отдал честь, Мюллер ответил тем же, и «Шаолинь» отключился.  
— Флот-адмирал, сядьте.  
Мюллер обернулся — Фредерика показывала на невесть откуда взявшийся в рубке обыкновенный стул. Конечно, командующему эскадры подобает сидеть на мостике в кресле, но ни ступеньки мостика, ни само кресло не были рассчитаны на командующего, у которого правая нога отказывается гнуться. Всего лишь обыкновенный ушиб, ничего серьезного, так что медики «Штутгарта», распылив местный анестетик, от него отстали. Спрей помог, но нога все равно слушалась плохо, и стоять, по правде говоря, было тяжело. Осторожно опустился на предложенный стул и спросил:  
— Как Рапп и Шандлер?  
Навигатор «Парсифаля» и адъютант флот-адмирала были вместе с ним и Фредерикой на последнем шаттле, успевшем уйти с разваливающегося флагмана, и обоим досталось гораздо сильнее, чем самому Мюллеру. Только на Фредерике каким-то чудом не было ни царапины. И хвала Одину.  
— Медики говорят, должны поправиться, — в руке у нее откуда-то взялась открытая бутылка с водой. — Выпейте.  
Взял бутылку, но, прежде чем успел сделать хотя бы глоток, запиликали сообщения — начали отвечать уцелевшие корабли эскадры. Дернулся было встать, но Фредерика положила ему руку на плечо, останавливая.  
— Сидите, командующий. Я соберу всю информацию и прослежу, чтобы позывные медицинских и ремонтных кораблей были разосланы.  
Он не понял, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем она вернулась, забрала у него из рук воду и вручила распечатки. «Так, всё, Железный Щит, соберись, пауза закончилась». На бумаге были результаты переклички — половина кораблей «Фельдблюмен» были уничтожены, из оставшихся только треть была способна самостоятельно долететь хотя бы до Хайнессена. Людские потери были еще неизвестны.... Что ж, могло быть и хуже, в конце концов еще вчера он был уверен — если Кемпф начнет стрелять, они здесь полягут все. Так что им еще повезло... Наверное.  
— Шаттл готов, флот-адмирал! — доложил чей-то юный голос. Пора было лететь на «Асгард». Фредерика помогла ему встать, но дальше он пошел сам. И как-то само собой разумелось, что она полетит с ним — не может же флот-адмирал явиться на совещание к Его Величеству без адъютанта. Но попасть отсюда к шаттлам, как оказалось, можно было только пройдя мимо обзорных экранов, и когда он понял, что не стоило на них смотреть, было уже поздно. В груди что-то сжалось, и дышать стало тяжело, будто он опять сломал несколько ребер. Фредерика мгновенно оказалась рядом, обняла...  
— Нейхардт...  
— Это всего лишь железо, — с трудом выговорил он, не отводя глаз от серебристых осколков.  
— Он был твоим верным спутником много лет. И, как и подобает славному воину, погиб в бою, защищая других. Не запрещай себе горевать о нем, он этого достоин.

  
* * *

Феликс мерил шагами одну из внешних палуб «Асгарда», нервно поглядывая на часы, — шаттлы должны были прилететь с минуты на минуту. Скорей бы. Аудиосвязь аудиосвязью, но капитану не терпелось воочию убедиться, что флот-адмирал Мюллер цел и невредим. Глупо, наверно, но... С нескольких сдавшихся кораблей уже переслали записи боя, и они с Алеком зачем-то посмотрели развязку. Феликс содрогнулся. Что ж, еще один побочный эффект этого кошмара — новые защитные поля с блеском прошли испытания в боевых условиях. Хотя то, что после такой атаки экипаж «Парсифаля» успел эвакуироваться до того, как корабль развалился, все равно казалось чудом, поля там или не поля.  
Загорелась лампочка над дверью одного из трапов, сигнализируя прибытие первого шаттла, и Феликс вытянулся в салюте, приветствуя главнокомандующего Валена и его начальника штаба, фон Гризберга. Через пару мгновений открылась вторая дверь, и Феликс отошел в сторону, уступая главнокомандующему право встретить участников минувшего сражения.  
Баалатцы прибыли раньше, и Феликс с некоторым удивлением увидел, что адмирал Лао вместо Хаммера взял с собой кого-то неизвестного в штатском. Нет, лицо вроде бы знакомое, но имени Феликс сходу вспомнить не мог. Валена, впрочем, такой поворот дел не смутил.  
— Адмирал Лао, адмирал Аттенборо. Сожалею об обстоятельствах, но для меня честь приветствовать вас здесь.  
А, так вот это кто. Видимо, отозвали из отставки из-за чрезвычайной ситуации, а на формальности у них точно времени не было. И идея, наверное, себя оправдала, даже если адмирал Аттенборо и не имел раньше дела с новыми кораблями. При таком соотношении сил, что было здесь, едва ли не самое важное — подавить панику и вдохновить солдат, а кто с этим справится лучше героев былых времен, уже не раз совершавших невозможное?  
Наконец открылась еще одна дверь. Бинтов Феликс, хвала Одину, не увидел, но «невредим» все же оказалось преувеличением — флот-адмирал Мюллер заметно прихрамывал, спускаясь по ступенькам трапа. И сопровождал его не коммодор Шандлер, а фрау Фредерика! И почему она в форме флота Союза Свободных Планет, она же...? Стоп. Это в Баалатской автономии Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян занималась политикой, а во времена Союза? Точно, она же служила адъютантом адмирала Яна! Наверное, это объясняет, почему она не смогла остаться в стороне, но все равно ее присутствие в голове не укладывалось. И, судя по ошарашенным лицам остальных, не у него одного.  
Первым опомнился Аттенборо — опустил руку, рефлекторно вскинутую к виску, кивнул Мюллеру, и широко улыбнулся Фредерике, внезапно став похожим на фотографии на обложках своих книг.  
— Рад вас видеть, капитан. Как в старые времена, да?  
Фредерика улыбнулась в ответ. Напряжение спало, и Феликс вспомнил о своих обязанностях. Ввел код на двери коридора, ведущего в Малый зал совещаний, кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Прошу, господа.  
Хорошо Аттенборо, он штатский. А Феликсу с ними по-человечески поговорить разве что после совещания удастся, и то если повезет.

  
* * *

Эвакуация Хайсенополиса была в завершающей стадии, когда поступило сообщение, что угроза миновала. Баалатский флот и эскадра Железного Щита сумели продержаться, пока не пришли имперские силы и не оттащили за шиворот своих мятежников. С эйфорией среди населения справиться оказалось немногим легче, чем с паникой, но ответственным лицам это удалось, и, когда первые корабли из заградительного флота садились на планету, жители столицы уже в основном вернулись в свои дома.  
Розалинда Минц, однако, не спешила возвращаться в свою квартирку возле Университета, и поехала к родителям, даже не задумываясь. Нет, она конечно взрослая и независимая, но, когда началась эвакуация, она оказалась в одном эшелоне, мама с Эриком в другом, папа вообще где-то командовал, неизвестно где... Лин не понравились ощущения, и она не стеснялась себе признаться в том, что сейчас ей хочется под теплое мамино крыло, хочется убедиться, что с семьей все в порядке, ничего не случилось и уже не случится. Потом, когда жизнь войдет в нормальную колею и сессия начнется, ей, наверное, захочется к себе, но пока и здесь хорошо.  
А до нормальной колеи было еще далеко. Чрезвычайное положение официально отменили еще вчера днем, но отец появился дома только сегодня утром, да и то меньше, чем на полчаса. Зато он привез Фредерику, которая, как оказалось, сопровождала флот-адмирала Мюллера. После тревоги и страха последних дней сил удивляться этому уже не было, да и чему тут удивляться? В конце концов, у мамы вон тоже старая форма Союза в шкафу на дальней полке лежит, Лин ее в детстве мерила тайком... Зато было кому рассказать, что же все-таки там произошло.  
— Лин, где ты там! — донесся голос брата. — Трансляция уже начинается.

Лин закончила разливать чай, и, стараясь не уронить поднос, пошла в гостиную. Поставила на столик, села на диван рядом с Фредерикой, уже переодевшейся в одолженное платье. Мама сидела с другой стороны, Эрик как всегда устроился на полу. Трансляция и правда уже началась — передавали с площади перед Президентским дворцом, где Его Величество Александр Зигфрид, лично прибывший усмирять мятежный флот, выступал с обращением к населению Баалатской автономии. Лин грешным делом надеялась разглядеть Феликса на заднем плане (Фредерика говорила, что он был на «Асгарде»), но камера если и отъезжала от кайзера, то только ради других официальных лиц.  
Речь между тем продолжалась, и Лин поймала себя на том, что слушает с интересом. Александр Зигфрид был прекрасным оратором, и кто бы ни писал ему речи, дело свое знал. Хотя ничего особенно неожиданного кайзер не сказал— принес извинения за «Черных Рыцарей», обещал, что подобное больше не повторится, благодарил флот Баалатской автономии и эскадру «Фельдблюмен» за участие в «защитной операции», выражал сочувствие и соболезнования раненым и семьям погибших, обещал помощь и людям, и флоту... Подтвердил, что чтит все соглашения и договоры, и что Баалатская автономия остается неотъемлемой, пусть и уникальной, частью Нойе Рейха. Речь закончилась приветственными криками, и к микрофону вышел президент Сун Соулцкуариттер. Эрику он, в отличие от молодого кайзера, был неинтересен совсем, и мальчишка побежал на кухню за забытыми Лин конфетами. Вернулся с полдороги, крикнул: «Лин, у тебя в комнате комм звонит!» и убежал обратно. Кто бы это мог быть, все же на площади или к телевизорам приклеены...  
— Я сейчас.

Комм в комнате и правда звонил — по аудиосвязи, с незнакомого номера.  
— Слушаю.  
— Лин, это я.  
— Феликс?!  
— У меня есть часа три. Можно мне тебя увидеть?  
И что-то в его голосе говорило о том, что ему тоже нелегко дались эти дни.  
— Нужно. Где ты?  
— На перекрестке Эшби и Лин Пао.  
— А я у родителей. — Черт его знает, что там сейчас в городе с транспортом и дорогами, наверняка ничего хорошего. — Иди в парк «Анды», там рядом, и жди меня у пруда, я буду через полчаса где-то. Найдешь?  
— Да. Лин...  
— До встречи.  
Лин отключила связь, нашла в лежащем на полу раскрытом рюкзаке удостоверение личности, переложила в карман, добавила еще студенческий на всякий случай, какие-то деньги... А хорошо, что из-за той дурацкой статьи тогда в феврале пришлось рассказать родителям о Феликсе, теперь не надо будет долго объяснять, почему ее вдруг понесло куда-то из дома.

  
* * *

Несколько недель спустя кайзер Александр сидел у себя в кабинете и одну за другой подписывал принесенные секретарем бумаги, желая поскорее покончить с неприятной процедурой. Эрнст фон Штокхаузен уже забрал у Его Величества несколько папок и почтительно подал последнюю, содержащую документы, касающиеся недавних событий в Баалатской автономии. Александр бегло просмотрел бумаги: два прошения об отставке флот-адмиралов Биттенфельда и Валена, приказ о назначении нового главнокомандующего, рекомендации для него же, доклад канцлера Вольфганга Миттермайера о текущей ситуации в Рейхе в целом с учетом всего произошедшего и предложениями дальнейших шагов, направленных на ее улучшение... Кайзер взялся за перо. Все уже обдумано, прочитано и решено, поставить свое имя на бумаге — просто формальность. Когда последний документ был подписан и Штокхаузен с почтительным поклоном принял папку из рук Его Величества, Александр уточнил:  
— На сегодня все?  
— Да, Ваше Величество. Позвольте напомнить вам, что Ее Величество императрица Хильдегарде ожидает вас к обеду через полчаса в Малой столовой.  
— Хорошо, я скоро буду. Вы свободны, Штокхаузен.

Секретарь с поклоном удалился, забрав с собой бумаги. Александр встал и прошелся по комнате, чтобы размяться, размышляя над речью, которую ему потребуется произнести сегодня вечером на очередном официальном мероприятии. Текст, разумеется, был подготовлен заранее, но кайзеру что-то в нем не нравилось. «Нужно будет после обеда сесть и еще раз сократить ту часть, которая посвящена историческим экскурсам. Матушка всегда говорила, цитируя какого-то древнего короля, что "чем меньше слов говорит правитель, тем меньше их будут повторять и, следовательно, перевирать"».

В этот момент кайзера Александра посетила неожиданная мысль. Он осознал, что, принимая решения по делу о «Черных рыцарях» ни разу не посоветовался с матерью. И вообще ни с кем. Впервые он действовал совершенно самостоятельно. Не этого ли от него ждали все, воспитывающие его как правителя Империи? Александр остановился, прислушиваясь к себе. Он не сомневался в правильности своих поступков, но внезапно захотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь его одобрил. Или не одобрил, как получится.

Императрица Хильдегарде уже сидела за столом, когда ее сын быстрым шагом вошел в Малую столовую, предназначенную для повседневных трапез правителя с семьей. Александр не подошел к матери, как делал обычно, а сразу направился к своему месту, отодвинул кресло и сел. Хильда внимательно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала, только кивнула лакеям, разрешив подавать первую перемену блюд. Его Величество, дождавшись, когда те закончат, нетерпеливо махнул рукой, высылая слуг из комнаты. Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Потом Александр решительно поднял глаза от тарелки и посмотрел на мать:  
— Я подписал прошения об отставке Валена и Биттенфельда.  
Хильда кивнула, невозмутимо разломила булочку, и, еще немного помедлив, спросила:  
— Кто же теперь будет возглавлять твой флот?  
— Флот-адмирал Мюллер, как только он закончит передачу дел на эйгонской базе. Он должен прибыть на Феззан через две недели, до тех пор Вален будет исполнять обязанности главнокомандующего и подготовит все для своего преемника.  
— Это лучший из возможных вариантов, — сказала императрица. — Несомненно, флот-адмирал Мюллер справится.

Они замолчали. Закончив с первой переменой, Хильда позвонила, и слуги внесли вторую. На этот раз они удалились без дополнительного приказа, поняв, что Их Величества хотят поговорить без свидетелей. Александр сосредоточенно резал жаркое, желая продолжить разговор о том, что его волнует, но не зная, как это сделать. Вроде бы самое главное он уже услышал, его одобрили, но все-таки чего-то не хватало. Императрица некоторое время говорила на какие-то незначащие темы, но потом сама вернулась к недавним событиях:  
— Я слышала, твой флагман продемонстрировал рекордные скорости?  
— Да. Мы почти обогнали флот Валена у Хайнессена.  
— Это было рискованно, — заметила Хильда, внимательно посмотрев сыну в глаза. — Ты уверен, что подобный риск был оправдан?  
— Не более, чем вся эта военная операция, — серьезно ответил он. — Тем более, под управлением коммодора Миттермайера фон Ройенталя риск был не так уж велик. Он прекрасно разбирается в современных кораблях и знает их возможности.  
— Я рада, что карьера Феликса так успешна. В практически мирное время не так просто в его возрасте получить следующее звание спустя всего два года после предыдущего.  
— Он это заслужил, — с легким нажимом сказал кайзер.  
— Более, чем кто-либо другой, — кивнула Хильда, возвращаясь к еде.

Разговор опять прервался. Александр чувствовал, что не вполне удовлетворен ответами матери, ему хотелось большего, но он не знал, как сохранить внезапно появившееся ощущение самостоятельности и справиться с холодком одиночества, которое ему сопутствовало. Он продолжал разговор о текущих делах, стараясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица, и императрица как будто бы ничего не замечала, отвечая ему в тон. Они закончили обед, допили кофе, и Александр, вежливо попрощавшись, направился к двери, сказав, что ему надо пойти переделать речь. Он уже почти дошел, когда Хильда окликнула его:  
— Алек!  
Он повернулся, чуть настороженно глядя на мать. Она улыбалась.  
— Ты все сделал правильно, — наконец она произнесла то, что он так хотел от нее услышать.  
— Спасибо, мама, — Александр развернулся и подошел к матери. Быстрым движением опустился на колено и поцеловал ей руку. Также стремительно поднялся. Она обняла его, потом слегка отстранилась и сказала:  
— Тебе пора вернуться к делам. И мне тоже. Встретимся сегодня вечером на приеме, Алек. И если хочешь, поговорим еще после.  
— Обязательно поговорим.

Александр кивнул матери и вышел из Малой столовой. Теперь он был уверен: все так, как и должно быть.

 

  
* * *

В начале июля в столице Империи обычно бывает довольно жарко, но третий день месяца выдался неожиданно прохладным. По дороге, с обеих сторон окруженной лесом, мокрым от недавнего дождя, быстро летел кортеж из нескольких черных правительственных машин, украшенных эмблемой имперского флота.  
— Ну как тебе в новой должности? — спросил Вольфганг Миттермайер своего спутника.  
— Пока еще не понял, — ответил Мюллер. — Но надеюсь справиться не хуже Валена.  
— В конце концов, это почти то же самое, чем ты занимался на своей базе, только в большем масштабе. В нынешних условиях.  
— Ну да, тебе это известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, — сказал Мюллер. — Хотя мне не так уж хотелось занимать место главнокомандующего таким образом.  
— Вален не мог не уйти после того, что произошло. Но в любом случае, он собирался в отставку через год-другой. Говорил, что он уже не так молод, чтобы держать в голове весь имперский флот, что хочет посвятить время семье. Ты, кстати, слышал, что он уже дважды стал дедом?  
— Нет, — ответил Мюллер. — Рад за него.  
— И я тоже, — отозвался Миттермайер и продолжил: — Так что это не должно тебя волновать. Вполне естественно, что кайзер назначил тебя.  
Мюллер пожал плечами.  
— Наверное. На самом деле, больше всего я рад, что с последствиями уже почти разобрались. Не хотелось бы мне начинать командование с разбирательств и трибуналов. Да я бы и не смог, наверное.  
— Вален провел все оперативно. Рядовых небольшими группами расформировали по разным флотам, кого-то отправили служить в станционных флотах крепостей. Офицеры, те, кого оставили в армии, понижены в должности и посланы на окраинные территории. Кайзер дал ясно понять, что можно обойтись без крайних мер. Главнокомандующий и обошелся.  
И хвала Одину. Безумие Кемпфа и так стоило имперской армии слишком дорого.  
— Это хорошо, что обошлось без крайностей, — сказал он вслух. — Хотя Биттенфельду от этого, наверное, не легче.  
— Да... Именно поэтому мы сейчас к нему и едем.  
Мюллер кивнул. Судя по пейзажу за окном, они уже подъезжали к загородной резиденции бывшего командира «Черных Рыцарей». Свернув с шоссе, машины прошуршали по недлинной подъездной аллее мимо поста охраны и остановились у крыльца. Флот-адмиралы вышли из машины, и адъютант Мюллера подал им большой пакет и букет цветов. Миттермайер поинтересовался:  
— Надеюсь, в этом наборе нет твоего любимого хайнессенского коньяка?  
— Нет, — ответил Мюллер, поднимаясь по ступеням, — я подумал, что поить Биттенфельда демократическим пойлом в этот раз будет негуманно.  
— А жаль, — заметил Ураганный, не отставая ни на шаг. — Мне оно тоже очень нравится.

В гостиной их встретила Гедда. Мюллер очень давно не видел фрау Биттенфельд, но нашел, что если она и изменилась, то только к лучшему, что и высказал в подобающих выражениях. Миттермайер был более лаконичен, и, вручив хозяйке дома букет, поинтересовался, где сейчас ее супруг.  
— Там же, где и в прошлый раз, господин канцлер, и в той же компании, — улыбка на лице Гедды была немного печальной, но в голосе звучала обычная ирония. — Я имею в виду бутылки, с которым он беседует с тех пор, как доктора позволили ему прекратить прием лекарств. Вижу, вы предусмотрительно захватили с собой достойное пополнение.  
— Благодарю, фрау, за лестное мнение, — ответил Миттермайер. — Тогда мы, пожалуй, пойдем и присоединимся к ним, пока это еще имеет смысл.  
— Желаю вам хорошо провести время, — ответила Гедда, протягивая ему руку для поцелуя. Флот-адмиралы откланялись и поднялись на второй этаж, в кабинет Биттенфельда.

Несколько часов спустя, когда большая часть принесенного алкоголя была уничтожена и хозяин дома задремал в своем кресле с недопитым стаканом виски в руке, его гости разлили остатки последней бутылки и чокнулись, едва не промахнувшись.  
— Как ты думаешь, Миттермайер, удалось ли нам его убедить? — спросил Мюллер, уже практически без удовольствия отхлебнув из своего бокала.  
— Сегодня вряд ли, — задумчиво ответил Волк, созерцая Биттенфельда сквозь остатки виски. — Но хотя бы попытаться стоило. Главное — семя брошено в землю, быть может, однажды оно прорастет...  
— Сколько же ты выпил, что начал выражаться, как Меклингер?  
— Ну уж не меньше тебя. По крайней мере, мы почти убедили его, что жизнь не кончена, и что отставка и смена деятельности — это не конец света.  
— На нашем примере, ага, — добавил Мюллер, делая очередной глоток. — Интересно, какой из него выйдет политик?  
— Яркий, — ответил Волк, и они оба рассмеялись.  
— В самом деле, — успокоившись, сказал Мюллер. — Если он последует твоему совету, заседания Галактического парламента станут гораздо живее.  
— Согласись, лучше отомстить ультраконсерваторам разрешенными методами, чем пойти их стрелять или же допиваться тут до белой горячки, дурея от безделья. Ты знаешь, Биттенфельд не умеет так просто отступать, и если показать ему цель, горе тому, кто встанет у него на пути.  
— Не отступать, нет, рыцари не сдаются, — внезапно пробормотал Биттенфельд сквозь сон. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на флот-адмиралов совершенно стеклянными глазами. После длинной паузы он повторил: — Рыцари никогда не сдаются...  
Он попытался подняться, но не смог. Мутным взором он посмотрел на стакан в своей руке, залпом опрокинул его и снова откинулся на спинку кресла. Раздался громкий храп.  
Миттермайер переглянулся с Мюллером и тихо, не желая снова разбудить хозяина дома, произнес:  
— Бедняга Биттенфельд. Все-таки жаль, что «Черных Рыцарей» больше нет.  
— Знаешь, Миттермайер, — неожиданно трезвым голосом сказал Мюллер, — мне кажется, что время рыцарей уже прошло...

  
В тот же самый вечер в главном секторе Феззанского космопорта заканчивали подготовку к церемонии вступления в должность нового главнокомандующего флот-адмирала Нейхардта Мюллера: натягивали занавес, что должен был до поры до времени скрывать от глаз присутствующих его новый флагман. Золотыми буквами сияло на ткани название будущей гордости Рейхсфлота. Wiedergeburt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Фельдблюмен (Feldblummen) — «полевые цветы», кодовое название подразделения Мюллера.  
> Wiedergeburt — Возрождение/Ренессанс.


End file.
